


A Life Together

by childofgreeceandrome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gay Couple, M/M, One Shot, Romance, They're a Family, all of solangelo life, multi one shots, solangelo, solangelo kids, willco, willico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments of Nico and Will's life. Their good and bad moments. A life - a family - they both made along the way. Series of long one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Together

The day started like any other day. It was Saturday and the Solace-di Angelo family was getting ready to get out, to take some lunch and then, go to the movies or the mall. Michael had been really hyperactive that morning and Will and Nico were desperate to get him out of the house.

His ADHD wasn’t as strong as theirs, but a legacy still had its moments.

Around eleven o’clock Will knocked on Bianca’s door. She had been picking up the habit of staying awake until really late hours, so it wasn’t strange for her to be still asleep at midday. “Bianca! Get up, honey, we’re going out.” Will heard a groan from the other side of the door and he knew that his daughter was up, but it would take her some minutes to get down to the kitchen. “We already ate, so hurry up.” Another groan and he left the corridor.

Nico was at their room, the laptop over his legs and Michael besides him, his brown eyes staring at the colorful cartoon on the TV. “Did you wake her up?” His husband asked, without disconnecting his eyes from the laptop, his fingers were hitting quickly the keys.

“Yes.” He sat at the other side of Michael. “Why aren’t you getting dressed?” Will asked.

“Michael asked me for fifteen minutes.” Nico said before hitting a key and sighing. He raised his eyes to Will. “Sorry, I needed to send that e-mail.”

The blue eyed demigod shook his head. “Have you eaten yet?”

It was incredible how a thirty-seven years old demigod, a son of Hades no less, could look sheepishly by hearing those four words. “No... I forgot.” Nico answered.

Will rolled his eyes before getting up and going over Nico’s side, some things didn’t change. “Come on then. I can’t believe you cook but you forgot to eat.” At his side, six-years-old Michael giggled.

“You’re busted, papa.”

“Oh, but you’re busted with me, kiddo.” Nico took the kid on his arms and started tickling him, until his tan skinned reddened and his long blonde curls bounce wildly around his head.

“Stop! Stop, papa!” He asked, his laughter filling his parents room. Nico smiled and put his hands away. Michael sighed relieved and put his head against his shoulder, his little heart beating fast. “You gotta eat, papa, let’s go.”

Will smiled proudly about how his son worried about his dad too. “That’s right, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

 Will had been helping Michael bath when Nico got to Bianca’s room again. It had been almost twenty minutes and she hadn’t gotten out of her room. “Bianca? Are you still asleep?” She didn’t answer and Nico’s brow furrowed. “Bianca?” He called again.

No answer.

He tried to open the door to discover it was locked. His frown increased, Bianca never locked her door, not even when she was mad at them.

“Bianca?” Nico called once more, still having no answer. “Are you alright? Open the door.” Silence. “ _Bianca?_ ” Nothing. “At least answer me! Don’t make me shadow travel to the other side.” He threatened, he didn’t believe that his daughter was still asleep. If anything, he was starting to get worried.

“Go away.” Nico exhaled relieved, at least Bianca was still in her room.

“Why didn’t you answer? Are you okay?” He asked, talking to the white door.

It took her a few seconds to answer. “Just go away, dad.”

“Bianca, we’re going out. Come out, princess, Michael’s hungry.”

“I don’t want to got out, dad.”

Will got out of Michael’s room, his chest bared and little spots of water in his pajama pants. He arched an eyebrow when he saw Nico talking over the door with Bianca. “What’s going on?”

Nico shrugged. “She doesn’t want to go out.”

“Honey?” Will tried. “Are you alright?”

“I’m...I’m fine.” Her voice broke a little at the end.

Nico and Will shared a concerned look. “Bianca?” The Italian called. There was silence for several seconds until they heard steps coming over to them. The lock opened and the door was pushed inside a little bit, eleven-years-old Bianca looked at them with distressed blue eyes, she had a blanket over her shoulders.

“Are you alright, babe?” Will asked. She was a little pale and her black hair was out of its braid, dishevelled. “Are you sick?” Bianca bit her lip before shaking her head. But she did what she had done over the last years when she didn’t feel physically okay, she gave one of her hands to the son of Apollo.

Nico frowned, worried, while he look the exchange. It didn’t take much to Will to know what was going on, because his eyes widened and he looked at Bianca with sympathy.

“Uhmm…” He started, Will seemed to look for words for a couple of seconds before speaking again. “Do you want me to go in or should I call one of your aunts?”

Bianca looked as if she was going to start crying in any moment. “Can you call Aunt Annabeth?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Of course, honey. Do you want a painkiller?” Bianca nodded. Will kissed her hair. “Don’t be scared, okay? Everything is alright.” The dark haired girl nodded once more and Will took Nico’s hand, leading him back to their room.

Di Angelo could be dense sometimes, but he wasn’t that _dense_.

“Has she…?” He trailed off, not really knowing how to formulate the question.

Will nodded while he walked to the cabinet in their bathroom, full of magic and mortal medicine. “She has her period.” He stopped rummaging through the medicine and turned around. “I can’t believe…” He shook his head. “First call Annabeth and then we’ll talk about it.”

Nico nodded and left his husband before getting his phone, courtesy of a combined effort of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, and calling the Jackson house. He dialed and waited for someone to pick up the phone. A girly voice was the one that answered him. _“Hello?”_

“Hello, Sally.” Nico said, greeting his nine-years-old niece.

 _“Uncle Nico!”_ She exclaimed, happiness in her voice. In the other side of the line he could hear Luke and Logan discussing something, probably talking over one of their videogames. _“Do you want to talk with daddy?”_ Sally asked politely.

“No, darling, can you put your mom on the phone?”

_“Sure! Bye, Uncle Nico.”_

“Goodbye, Sally, take care”

 _“Hi, Nico, how are you?”_ Annabeth asked. He heard Percy saying hello over her side. _“Percy says hello.”_

The Italian smiled. “Hello, Annabeth, hello Percy. I’m fine, I think, but...uhmm… Will and I need some help.”

 _“What happened?_ ” The blonde asked immediately, her tone now concerned.

Nico shuffled on his feet a bit before speaking again. “You’ll see… Bianca…” He cleared his throat. “We need some feminine help.” He ended up saying.

 _“What are you…? Oh…_ Oh _.”_ The daughter of Athena obviously understood.

“So, can you come over?” He asked, thankful that he didn’t need to explain further.

_“Of course, Nico, just let me stop in the pharmacy and I’ll be there, give me half an hour.”_

Nico sighed relieved. “Thanks, Annabeth.”

_“Anytime, Nico, do you want Percy to bring Michael here?”_

“That would be great, thanks again.” He and Annabeth talked a bit more before he hung up the phone and walked back to the bathroom. “Did you find the painkiller?” Will nodded and gave him the pills.

“Give her that and a glass of water. Tell her to put on a pair of socks and that Annabeth is coming. I’ll get Michael ready.”

When Nico had everything he went to Bianca’s room once more, he opened the door without a problem and walked over the bed, where his daughter was under the blankets, her body curled up on a fetal position.

“Hey, princess, here’s the painkiller.”

Bianca sat and grimaced, obviously being seated didn’t help to lessen the pain. She took the pill and a gulp of water.

Nico sat beside her and handed her a pair of her socks. “Here, your father says this should help.” Bianca nodded and took them, but she didn’t put them on. Nico look at her, truly at a loss of words, he didn’t know what to say. “I…you…” He trailed off, closing his mouth before taking a deep breath and speaking. “I know I’m not being of much help, but until Annabeth gets here, call me if you need anything alright? And I mean _anything_ , don’t be ashamed, okay?”

Nico was truly waiting for her to tell him that he was only making things worse, but Bianca gave him a little smile and nodded. “Okay, papa. Thank you.” He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. 

He checked on Michael, who was playing in his room with some toys, finally a little calmer, before going back to his and Will’s room. The blonde was standing beside the window, the light was filtering through it and his tanned skin look as if it was shining.

“Come here.” He called Nico. He walked over his husband and put his head against his shoulder, strong arms hugged his middle chest.

“What were the socks for?” Nico asked, curiosity nagging at him.

“The body temperature drops when a woman has her period and being cold only helps the cramps get worse, so using socks or warm compresses always helps.” Nico nodded, realizing how ignorant he was on the matter. He stayed silence after that.  “Our little girls has grown up.” Will whispered after some minutes.

Nico nodded and then gave a little groan, thoughts rolling through his mind. “First is this and then she’s going on dates and right when you don’t expect it, she’s leaving the house.” He couldn’t even begin to imagine the day Bianca left the house, he wasn’t ready in that moment and he doubted he would be ready in seven years.

“ _Shh_ , I’m not ready for that, Nico.”

“Me neither.” They stayed silence after that, Will’s hand running through Nico’s hair distractedly while his husband made little forms on the back of the son of Apollo. They separated when the doorbell sounded. “Mike!” Nico called. “Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy are here!” The blonde boy got out of his bedroom, excited and smiling, a little bag behind his shoulder.

“Yay!” He said before running to the door and opening it, after asking who it was. “Aunt! Uncle!” Michael exclaimed. Percy lifted him up and started talking with him. The couple said hello to Will and Nico when they arrived to the doorstep.

Will looked at Annabeth. “She’s in her bedroom.” The blonde nodded and gave Percy and Michael a kiss before going to the stairs and to the second floor of the house, a couple of plastic bags in her arms.

“So…” Percy started. “I never thought I was going to say this to any of _you_ , but… Girl Problems?”

“Shut up, Jackson.” Nico muttered while Will smiled beside him.

“The biological clock is ticking, Percy, and Sally is only two years younger than Bianca.” In a matter of seconds, Will’s comment made the son of Poseidon turn pale.

“Now _who_ has girl problems?” Nico asked, a smirk on his lips. One of his arms went to Will’s waist.

“Shut up, di Angelo.”

That only made the couple laugh.

 

* * *

 

  
Will and Nico were on the kitchen when Annabeth finally got down from Bianca’s room, almost an hour later. She smiled at the couple and took a seat in the kitchen bar.

“All right, guys. I talked to her, so you don’t need to give any special _talks_ to Bianca, okay?”

They nodded. “Is she alright?” Nico asked. He had the idea that her daughter was going through a really traumatic experience.

Annabeth look at him with warmth. “As much as she’ll be. I don’t think she saw herself as a teenager, you know? Not until now. She just needs to adjust to the changes, though I gave her some heads up about what’s going to happen.” She turned to Will. “You need to remember her that you’re a doctor and that you’ve seen worse things than a girl going through puberty. Just… just let her know that you’re here for her.”

“We’ll do it. Thank you again, Annabeth.” Nico commented, really thankful of having Percy and her close to them, she had been of great importance raising their kids and he felt he owe her a lot when it came to Michael and Bianca. “Do you need a ride?” He asked.

Annabeth shook her head. “I’ll take a cab, Bianca needs some cuddling time with her dads. Michael can stay over if you want.”

“That’d be perfect.” Will answered. “Thanks, Annabeth.” She smiled at him before saying goodbye to the two of them and leaving the Solace-di Angelo house.

The couple got to Bianca’s room and smiled when they saw that their daughter had changed her clothes and she was combing her wet hair. She looked a lot calmer than before. Bianca gave the two of them a bright smile.

She got up and embraced them in a hug. “Thanks.” She said against Will’s chest.

“It’s okay, princess.” They kissed her hair and hugged her. “Do you want some popcorn and see a couple of movies?” Nico asked. Her blue eyes brightened and she nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Hours later, Bianca fell asleep over Nico’s chest after having Will running his fingers through her hair while watching the second movie. Soon the blonde also was asleep, on his side and his left arm over Bianca, his hand over his husband’s abdomen. Nico smiled when he realized that both of them were asleep and turned off the TV, putting his right hand over Will’s before closing his eyes and going to sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistake on the grammar, please point them out, english is not my first language. I hope you enjoy it! I love writing this stories. If any of you wants to see my practically solangelo tumblr, it's @childofgreeceandrome


End file.
